


On Display

by LittleLynn



Series: Avarice and Innocence [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dominant Qui-Gon, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, QuiObi Kink Week, Sex Club, Sith!Qui, Submissive Obi-Wan, in the Broken Out (Broken In) universe but works as a stand alone oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: When Obi-Wan found out his master owned a sex club, at first he had been scandalised, then he had been excited.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Avarice and Innocence [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892146
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> For the last day of the quiobi kink week, prompt: Exhibitionism & public sex / Somnophilia 
> 
> Another Broken Out (Broken In) side story, but all you need to know is Qui-Gon is a sith lord, and Obi-Wan is his light side padadwan.
> 
> THIS FIC HAS BEEN BLESSED WITH ART BY THE INSANELY TALENTED MIDNIGHT, find the delicious porn embedded in fic, as it is porny, it can't be on tumblr, but you can find Mid and her gorgeous art right [here ](https://midnightdelirium.tumblr.com/)

They had talked about this, it wasn’t the sort of thing he could simply spring on Obi-Wan and see if he liked it as they went, despite the way Obi-Wan was already blushing and anxiously holding his hand as they entered the building, Qui-Gon was reassured by knowing it was from anticipation, just as much as nerves. 

“Darth Avarus, lovely to be seeing you again. Are you here on business or pleasure?” A smartly dressed attendant asked him, welcoming smile plastered onto her face. 

“Pleasure,” Qui-Gon confirmed. 

“Excellent, may I take your coats?” She asked, standing a polite distance away. 

“You’re sure, pet?” Qui-Gon checked one last time, before taking his coat off. 

“I’m sure,” Obi-Wan replied, slipping off his cloak and handing it over to the woman. They didn’t get offered a chip for their items, they would be placed in Qui-Gon’s personal locker; there were advantages to being the owner here. 

When he had brought up the subject of the sex club he owned, and whether or not Obi-Wan - and his clear prediliction for getting fucked where others could see him - his delightful little pet had blushed and stammered his way through the conversation, even as his pupils dilated with everything Qui-Gon told him. 

“What colour bracelet will you be needing?” The attendant asked when she came back, standing behind the reception desk now. 

“Purple,” Qui-Gon replied, the colour signifying that no one else was allowed to touch, only to watch. The prospect of other people’s hands on him had been the only thing Obi-Wan had been hesitant about - as if Qui-Gon would let anyone else touch him anyway - and had agreed easily when Qui-Gon told him it would be easy to make sure that no one but him laid a hand on his pet. “And we would like a changing room readied for us,” he added. 

The attendant nodded and tapped something away on her datapad, no doubt clearing one of the few changing rooms. It had been amusing to Qui-Gon, that even after deciding he wanted to visit the club - a place Qui-Gon hadn’t been since Obi-Wan first came into his bed - he still wanted to change into his little outfit in the privacy of a dressing room. 

“You know, you could have simply worn your nice outfit under your cloak, no one would have been able to see what you were wearing underneath, and then you wouldn’t need to change,” Qui-Gon pointed out, watching Obi-Wan blush as he thought about it. 

“I didn’t want to walk from the spaceport to here with nothing but a billowy old cloak to cover myself, what if there had been a strong breeze,” Obi-Wan muttered, beginning to take off his clothes, as if there was ever a breeze on Nar Shaddaa. He let Qui-Gon help him undress until Obi-Wan was stood in the lovely little babydoll he had chosen for the occasion; slightly more covering than the ones he usually opted for, but lovely all the same. “Oh, it got all creased under my clothes,” Obi-Wan pouted, trying to smooth down the tiny little creases that had appeared in the fabric. 

“Relax pet, you look lovely. And I won’t be letting anyone near enough to see those creases anyway,” Qui-Gon reassured, pulling the pink collar out of his pocket, easily distracting Obi-Wan from worrying at his outfit by holding it where he could see. “Would you like your collar on, padawan?”

“Yes please,” Obi-Wan replied, tilting his head back and humming happily when Qui-Gon buckled it around his neck, the little tag reading ‘ _pet_ ’ sitting perfectly in the hollow of his throat. 

“You look perfect pet,” Qui-Gon praised, ducking forward and pressing a line of lingering kisses up Obi-Wan’s throat, along his jaw, and then finally to his sweet lips. 

“You’re sure this isn’t too much?” Obi-Wan asked, tugging at the hem of his babydoll, even though this one covered him more fully than the ones he usually wore - well, it covered him fully while he was soft at least. 

“You are going to be far more dressed than a lot of people down there,” Qui-Gon replied nonchalantly, kissing Obi-Wan’s shoulder and straightening the strap that had got twisted. 

“You’re going down fully clothed,” Obi-Wan muttered, hands toying with the lapels of Qui-Gon’s suit.

“I am,” Qui-Gon confirmed, rubbing his nose against Obi-Wan’s. “But you like that, don’t you pet. You all exposed and vulnerable while I haven’t lost a stitch of clothing,” Qui-Gon teased, kissing Obi-Wan’s cheeks as he blushed. It wasn’t cold in here, the club was kept comfortably warm to suit various states of undress, but the anticipation had Obi-Wan’s nipples peaked anyway, showing through the delicate fabric of the babydoll. He couldn’t resist pinching one gently with his fingers.

“I’m not the only one,” Obi-Wan replied, a little indigent even as he leant more into Qui-Gon’s touch. 

“No, you certainly are not. You look delectable, and I am going to enjoy being able to have you in front of an entire room seething with jealousy, that you are mine, and will never be theirs,” Qui-Gon replied, a possessive growl in his voice as he bit teasingly at Obi-Wan’s pale neck, just above his collar. “Come pet, let’s go downstairs. Remember, we can leave whenever you want.”

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan replied, allowing himself to be led out of the changing room by Qui-Gon’s hand on his lower back, covered by delicate white fabric, just transparent enough to be titillating, without being obvious. 

The stairs leading downstairs were carpeted in dark red, the walls a deep black marble with flecks of silver, giving off the impression of the night sky. At the bottom of the stairs was a nondescript door, but when Qui-Gon pushed it open, the scene that unfolded made his sweet padawan shiver and tuck in more closely to Qui-Gon’s body. 

It was a large, sumptuous room that greeted them, which, when empty, would look like any other upmarket bar you might find in Nar Shaddaa, however it was far from empty. Strewn across the room, leaning against the bar, sharing drinks and sitting at the various tables, couches and lounges, were patrons of Qui-Gon’s establishment, in various states of undress and engaged in various sexual acts.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were wide as he took in the room, at first he looked away with a heavy blush as if he shouldn’t be watching, even though it was obvious that anyone in this room _wanted_ to be watched. There was low volume music playing in the background that did nothing to drown out the obscene noises coming from all corners of the room 

Looking up shyly from under his lashes, Obi-Wan began to take in the room around him. His eyes caught on a man at the bar with his partner on his knees next to him, enthusiastically sucking his cock. Next Qui-Gon looked as Obi-Wan watched a submissive with a yellow bracelet on his arm getting fucked by three different people at once. Then there was the young man bent over an arm of one of the couches and being fucked hard. At another table a number of men carrying on a casual conversation while leisurely enjoying the bodies of their various partners. 

“Do you like it, pet?” He whispered in Obi-Wan’s ear, he could feel down the bond that Obi-Wan was, his heart rate ricocheting up and his eyes lingering on various scenes in front of them. Qui-Gon chuckled when his pet only managed to nod in response. 

The main bar room they were in was one of the more casual rooms available, doors leading off from this one leading to public rooms for more involved displays of bondage, smaller rooms for other, less generally indulged in kinks. But for this first visit, Qui-Gon had decided to keep them in this room, knowing that Obi-wan would find it stimulating enough. 

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yes please, master,” Obi-Wan said, tucking in even closer to his side than usual as Qui-Gon led them to the bar. He was greeted by a number of people on the way, before Obi-Wan had come into his life, he had visited his establishment frequently. They all respected the new purple bracelet on his wrist, and didn’t attempt more than to greet him, the braver among them saying with a flutter of lashes that they’d missed him. 

“My usual, and something sweet for my pet,” Qui-Gon ordered when they reached the bar, a couple beside them completely naked and rutting against one another while they waited for their drinks. 

“You’re...popular,” Obi-Wan said carefully, but even without the bond Qui-Gon could read him like a book, and he brought his hand up to the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and attempted to squeeze out a little of the tension that had built up there. 

“Before you, I came here often.”

“And what colour bracelet did you wear?” Obi-Wan asked, not managing to avoid sounding a little petulant. 

“I’m sure you well know, pet. I didn’t expect you to be jealous, of all things.”

“I didn’t expect you to be so friendly with so many patrons,” Obi-Wan muttered back, and Qui-Gon chuckled and gathered him close for a long, possessive kiss, only parting when their drinks were placed on the bar beside them. 

“Yes, I’ve had many of them, perhaps even most of them, and not a single one of them can hold a candle up to you, pet,” Qui-Gon soothed, enjoying Obi-Wan’s satisfied expression as he took the first few sips of the cocktail he had been given. 

“Really?” 

“Really,” Qui-Gon said, moving closer and speaking directly into Obi-Wan’s ear, murmuring. “And I would like nothing more than to show this entire room full of people why I no longer have any interest in them. Would you like that too?” He asked, hand travelling in a slow, hot line down from Obi-Wan’s neck and over his babydoll until he could get a hand under the hem, and take a handful of his padawan’s bare rear. 

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan whispered, and Qui-Gon kissed him again, holding his ass in both his hands and hauled Obi-Wan closer in a kiss that was wholly possessive.

He rucked up Obi-Wan’s babydoll and ran a finger between his cheeks, teasing at his hole until Obi-Wan was whimpering and hard against his thigh. He pulled away and stepped back to look at his pet, his eyes were wide and dilated, his lips parted, wet and swollen, and his cock was now lifting up the hem of his babydoll, and what had been almost modest and sweet compared to the attire of some, was now the most obscene thing in the room. 

He guided Obi-Wan over to one of the couches, reserved for his personal use this evening. If Obi-Wan enjoyed this as much as he suspected he would, then in the future he planned to have him up on one of the stages, taking him apart for everyone to see; but for now he sat down and splayed his legs a little, patting his thigh as an indication of where his pet should sit. 

Obi-Wan came to him easily, as he always did, settling on his thigh, leaning back into his warmth and looking out over the room as Qui-Gon wrapped one arm firmly around his waist. With his other hand he trailed his fingers up Obi-Wan’s thigh, which spread a little for him easily as he rucked up his babydoll, moving it over the top of his cock and exposing him completely. Obi-Wan whimpered when he reached his cock and loosely wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan’s little cock, lazily stroking his padawan, who was already leaking precome steadily. 

“Would you like me to let you come once before I fuck you, pet? Let everyone see you make your sweet little babydoll all messy with come because you’re too desperate to wait?” Qui-Gon teased, reaching into one of the easy to access cubbys that were littered around the room, and finding a tub of slick. 

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan whispered in response, people were already watching them and Qui-Gon wasn’t surprised, Obi-Wan would be gaining attention whatever the situation, he was too sweet and beautiful not to, but combined with being here with himself, they had the attention of the room. 

Qui-Gon ran his noise along the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck, warming some slick on his hand before wrapping it around his little cock and stroking him more easily as Obi-Wan moaned. 

“They’re all looking at you, pet. But my hand is so big around you, they can barely see a thing,” Qui-Gon murmured, feeling Obi-Wan’s breath hitch as he took in all of the people watching while they enjoyed their own partners. “You’re going to come so quickly, aren’t you, everyone is going to know how desperate you are.”

“Master,” Obi-Wan whimpered, cock already trying to jerk in his grasp. Qui-Gon chuckled and squeezed his cock a little harder on his strokes, rubbing his thumb into the leaking slit. 

“Come now pet, let them all see how good you are for me,” Qui-Gon purred into his ear, biting at Obi-Wan’s lobe as his pet moaned more loudly, and his obedient little cock shot come all over his pretty babydoll. “Such a good boy,” Qui-Gon praised, kissing at his neck again. “Did that feel good?” Qui-Gon asked, even though Obi-Wan was still shaking in his arms from it, still stroking him even though he knew his pet was getting sensitive.

“Yes master.”

“Good. Now do you want to make me feel good too?”

“Yes master,” he said, with a more whining edge to his voice, going easily as Qui-Gon turned him, got Obi-Wan facing him and straddling his lap. 

“Are you going to let me use your lovely little hole in front of all these people?”

“Yes, yes master, please. I’ll be good for you,” Obi-Wan promised, wiggling in his arms and rubbing his ass against Qui-Gon’s hard cock, still trapped in his pants. 

“Of course you will pet, and as its your first time here, I’m going to be nice to you and let you come whenever you like all evening,” Qui-Gon indulged him, kissing away Obi-Wan’s pleased moan as he pressed a finger into his hole. 

His body was so used to this now, he still had to be thoroughly stretched on four fingers to take his cock, but his body yielded so easily now. He would always be tight around Qui-Gon’s cock, stretched to his limit, but he got there so much faster; a relief, considering how desperately he begged for his cock when Qui-Gon only had two fingers inside him, just like he was now. 

“Master, master _please_ , I want your cock,” Obi-Wan moaned, more quietly than he usually did, breathy, but still audible to anyone who cared to listen. Qui-Gon was scissoring two of his fingers inside of his pet, kissing him whenever Obi-Wan wasn’t pulling away to pant and beg, and he could see more than one couple watching the way his fingers moved in and out of Obi-Wan’s body. 

“Patience, padawan, you’re still very little,” he teased, working his fingers a little more roughly, cutting off Obi-Wan’s next string of pleas by massaging his prostate, his still-sensitive body lighting up and devolving into a string of incoherent moans. 

He let Obi-Wan feel the burn a little, like he knew he liked, when he pressed a third finger inside of him, pushing steadily until Obi-Wan’s small body relaxed around the three digits. Obi-Wan panted and whined as he was worked through his sensitive post-orgasmic haze relentlessly, body shaking as he rode a line of pleasure so intense it was almost too painful. But his arms were wrapped tightly around Qui-Gon’s shoulders, and desperation and arousal were flooding down their bond. 

He worked Obi-Wan hard on his three fingers, massaging his prostate relentlessly and wrapping his other hand around Obi-Wan’s cock, stroking it until it was forced to grow hard in his hand again while Obi-Wan whimpered helplessly. 

“Master, master please, I’m ready,” Obi-Wan begged when Qui-Gon worked a fourth finger inside of him, letting go of his hard little cock in favour of spanking him once, hard, on his pale bottom in warning.

“Pet, I have warned you many times about your impatience for my cock,” he scolded, enjoying Obi-Wan’s little squeal from the smack.

“S-sorry master,” he whimpered before settling a little better in Qui-Gon’s lap, and waiting more patiently as Qui-Gon thoroughly worked him open until he felt a little loose around his four fingers. 

“There, was that so hard,” Qui-Gon teased, pulling his fingers free and pulling himself out of his trousers to slick up his cock. As he pressed his fat cockhead to Obi-Wan’s hole his pet pouted at him and gave him a look which emphatically said _yes_. “Now, are you going to sit that cute little ass of yours down on my cock, or do i need to flip you over and fuck you over the arm of the couch?”

“No,” Obi-Wan protested, reaching behind himself to steady Qui-Gon’s cock, pressing down against the head as they both kept Qui-Gon stead for him. 

The first press of his cock head into Obi-Wan’s hole always made him groan, his eyes roll as he pushed past his rim, always so tight around his cock, squeezing him as he pressed inside slowly. Obi-Wan was panting, dropping down on his cock as fast as he could manage and whimpering as Qui-Gon’s cock stretched him even further. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Qui-Gon praised, rubbing the small of Obi-Wan’s back when all of his cock was buried inside that hot channel. “They're all watching you pet, seeing what a good boy you are, how well your tight little hole takes my cock.”

“Mine,” Obi-Wan replied, a surprising note of possession in his voice as he started rolling his hips and fucking himself down on Qui-Gon’s cock so beautifully he could hardly think. 

“Oh pet, are you a little jealous,” he managed, voice breathless as he held Obi-Wan’s waist, hands nearly encircling it all. 

“You’re mine, master,” Obi-Wan repeated, though it was more whimpered than last time, as he ground down in Qui-Gon’s lap in a way he knew made his cock press perfectly against his pet’s prostate. 

“Yes pet, I’m yours, no one else gets my cock now, just for you and your greedy hole,” Qui-Gon grunted, fucking up into Obi-Wan a little harder, feeling arousal and pleasure shoto through him from the unexpected jealous and possessive streak from his pet.

When he ran his fingers over Obi-Wan’s rim, feeling when his cock was moving in and out of his stretched hole, Obi-Wan whimpered, his rhythm breaking as he fucked himself down on Qui-Gon’s cock with less coordination, little _ahs_ being pushed out of his throat every time Qui-Gon snapped his hips up to meet him. 

“Fuck pet, show them how much you love my cock. I want that greedy cock to come again and then I want to stuff you full of my come. Would you like that pet, to have my come dripping out of your hole so that everyone here knows who you belong to? Knows that I’m _yours_ too?” Qui-Gon growled, holding Obi-Wan with a bruising grip and helping him to ride his cock even faster. 

“Master!” Obi-Wan cried out, coming hard when Qui-Gon gave him just two firm strokes of his cock. His body spasmed, clamping down on Qui-Gon’s cock hard and wringing his own climax out, shooting hot come into Obi-Wan’s sweet little hole, both of them working through their aftershocks together, until Obi-Wan collapsed against his chest in an exhausted heap. 

Qui-Gon stroked his back for a while, petting in long lines down Obi-Wan’s spine as his pet went more and more boneless against him, lulled down into a soft, tired space. Qui-Gon had known he would exhaust easily the first few times he was in this place, so much sensory input from the people watching them, and the sheer energy in the room. 

After ten or so minutes, he could tell Obi-Wan was nearly dropping off for one of his post-orgasm naps, and he petted lower on his back, starting to withdraw his cock from Obi-Wan’s wrecked hole.

“No,” Obi-Wan whined. “Stay inside.” He demanded, gripping on to his master more tightly and snatching the hand that had attempted to ease his cock from Obi-Wan’s hole. 

“Hmm, are you sure pet. You seem a little sleepy, I thought perhaps it might be time to head home.”

“No, stay,” Obi-Wan whimpered before suppressing a yawn as he cuddled closer. “Don’t want anyone else to see you,” he added with a mumble.

“Oh pet, do you want to keep my cock stuffed inside your pretty little hole just so that no one else gets to look?” He asked, chuckling as Obi-Wan nodded, head pillowed on his shoulder. “That’s very sweet of you pet, but are you sure you don’t want to go home and get some rest?”

“No. Like it here,” he sighed, and Qui-Gon was growing suspicious that his pet was liable to falling asleep if kept like this. 

“You want everyone to see how well your sweet little hole takes my cock? Why I don’t need anyone else anymore?”

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan confirmed, pressing small, sleepy kisses to Qui-Gon’s neck.

“Are you going to fall asleep?”

“No.”

“Pet.”

“Maybe,” he mumbled, how inevitable that was written in every part of his body language right now. 

“But you still want to stay?” He asked, Obi-Wan nodded and breathed out steadily against him. “Alright, we can stay for one more hour. I am going to play some sabacc, and you can go to sleep if you want, I promise to stay inside of you. But I will be fucking you one last time before we leave, whether you’re awake when I start or not,” he said, feeling the arousal flooding through their bond as Obi-Wan thought of being fucked awake and immediately took to the idea. 

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan said, having got everything he wanted, and he settled against Qui-Gon. 

It wasn’t difficult to signal for a game of sabacc to be set up, a number of dominants in the room bringing their partners over to pleasure them while they enjoyed a few games together and bet an indivisible amount of money - inadvisable, because with the help of the force, Qui-Gon could read each of them like an open book. 

Obi-Wan drifted off after less than five minutes, but it was a light sleep and Qui-Gon decided to help him along with a heavy force suggestion through their bond, helping to ease Obi-wan into something much deeper, until he was snoring cutely against Qui-Gon’s neck. 

Over the last year, Qui-Gon had grown accustomed to the feeling of Obi-Wan around his cock, even when they were both soft, an act his pet particularly liked. But even in his sleep Obi-Wan had a greedy little body, and despite being able to feel that his padawan was genuinely asleep, after about forty five minutes he had begun to shift and fidget just slightly in Qui-Gon’s lap. 

It was enough for his cock to take interest, to remember exactly where it was buried at this moment, and he felt himself growing hard, already sheathed inside Obi-Wan’s hot little body, his pet’s hole yielding for him easily and moaning sweetly in his sleep as Qui-Gon’s increased size stretched him where his body had tightened back up with sleep. 

In his sleep, Obi-Wan became more needy when Qui-Gon was hard, his cock rubbing against his prostate again now, and he began to fidget more, Qui-Gon using another wave of suggestion to keep Obi-Wan from waking up just yet. He was beautiful like this, even by his own standards. He was soft and pliant and warm in Qui-Gon’s lap; his body was curling in to Qui-Gon’s warmth and squeezing around his cock on nothing but instinct, and Qui-Gon only narrowly avoided growling just at the thought. 

But he was patient, and forced himself to see out the hand of sabacc the other players chuckling gamely when Qui-Gon eventually took the pot. It was difficult for anyone to be particularly angry about anything, when there was a hot mouth or hole around their cock. He told them to deal him out of the next hand, and turned his attention to Obi-Wan’s lax body, needy around his cock even with his head pillowed serenely on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. 

He wrapped his hands around Obi-Wan’s waist, and using the force to keep him asleep, started to move his hips in sweet little circles, using his pet like little more than a fleshlight as he moved him how he wanted. He noticed the next hand of sabacc wasn’t being dealt as the assembled players paused to watch Qui-Gon fuck the sleeping body of his apprentice. 

Obi-Wan’s cock was hard, and it was clear that even though he hadn’t woken yet, his body’s arousal was making it through into his dreams, as he unconsciously rocked his cock against Qui-Gon’s suit with uncoordinated little thrusts. He could make his pet come in his sleep, had done so many times, and knew he would come quickly as soon as he was awake.

With a little more force, he started moving Obi-Wan up and down, lifting up his hips and then dropping him back down again. Obi-Wan was hot and tight around his cock, hole still wet with the slick and come from earlier this evening, and he felt his cock pulse with desire as Obi-Wan made content, sleepy snuffling noises into his shoulder.

He continued moving Obi-Wan on his cock, his pet so light that it was easy to manhandle him, even without assistance from the force, and gradually, as he fucked up into his sweet body harder and harder, he let the force suggestion to sleep gradually fade. Even without the suggestion, Obi-Wan woke gradually, so used to having Qui-Gon’s cock buried inside his hole that it didn’t jar him out of his sleep, even now with Qui-Gon pistoning his hips up into that sleep-soft body harder and deeper each time.

At first there were little hums and gasps, still half hazed with sleep, and then the arms circled so loosely around his back grew tighter, started to hand on to his shoulders. And Finally, Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan’s eyelashes flutter opened against the skin of his neck where Obi-wan’s face had been buried for the last hour. 

“M’ster? _Ah_ , master,” Obi-Wan whimpered blearily when he woke a little more, nails now digging into Qui-Gon’s back through the fabric of his shirt. 

“Did you have a nice nap, pet?” He purred, fucking Obi-Wan harder now he was awake, Obi-Wan conscious but still slow from sleep, still so pliant and easy. 

“Y-yes master,” he whimpered, settling his knees on the couch more securely and using what little energy he had to help Qui-Gon more his body. 

“Did you like waking up like this? With my cock already buried in your sweet little hole, taking what I wanted?”

“Y-yes! Yes master,” Obi-Wan gasped, voice thick and head still pillowed on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. 

“Everyone is watching you, seeing how well, how beautifully you take my fat cock,” Qui-Gon murmured, feeling Obi-Wan’s body tense with excitement, the pressure of his head on his shoulder shifting slightly as Obi-Wan glanced about the room and took in just how many eyes were watching them. He felt Obi-Wan’s cock jerk against him, hsi breath hitching and whining on every one of Qui-Gon’s thrusts, ready to come. 

“Master,” Obi-Wan whimpered, tucking his face in more securely into Qui-Gon’s neck now that he had his proof that he was being watched as he perfectly took his master’s cock, squeezing around him and making Qui-Gon burn with desire. 

“Yes pet, they can see why I don’t want any of them anymore, when I have your perfect little body, eager to serve me even when you’re fast asleep,” Qui-Gon murmured lowly and he felt Obi-Wan tighten around his cock more desperately, his padawan moaning loudly as he came between them from Qui-Gon’s words and the cock in his hole, spurting out thick ropes of come that ruined Qui-Gon’s shirt. 

Qui-Gon fucked him through it, embracing Obi-Wan in his arms and growling as Obi-Wan shivered, shook and whimpered his way through every one of the aftershocks of pleasure ringing through his body, until he because lax in his arms for a different reason than sleep. Obi-Wan took it with happy moans despite his oversensitivity as Qui-Gon roughly fucked into his hole, harder and harder, using his sweet body to chase his own release until finally with a groan pleasure washed through him, and he filled up Obi-Wan’s ass with another load of his come. 

As he came down from his high, he noticed the heavy breathing from those assembled for the card game, that their attention had now turned from the cards to their partners as they fucked more earnestly, chasing their own release after watching Qui-Gon fuck his perfect little pet. 

After a few more minutes of holding Obi-Wan in his arms, Qui-Gon gently touched his stretched hole, and worked his cock free, hushing Obi-Wan’s noises of complaints this time, but his orgasm had made him sleepy again, and he was barely awake to protest. 

“Shh pet. It’s time for us to go home,” Qui-Gon soothed, rubbing one hand at Obi-Wan’s lower back, the other massaging his rim. 

There was come dripping out of him already, and Obi-Wan whimpered at the sensation, even more so when Qui-Gon coaxed him into standing and it started slipping down his creamy thighs.

“Perfect,” Qui-Gon praised, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s dazed, sleepy mouth. 

He helped his sleepy pet back up the stairs and into one of the changing rooms, having to dress him with little help from Obi-Wan himself, who was listing on his feet. He scooped up some of the mess running down Obi-Wan’s thighs and fed it to his greedy mouth on his fingers before sliding his pants back on. Not bothering with more than his pants, a shirt and shoes before wrapping his cloak around his pet and steering him towards the exit. 

He was surprised, when they were halfway back to the ship and Obi-Wan spoke, having expected him to be quiet, sleepy and well in subspace until the morning. 

“‘We go back, one day?” He mumbled, sagging into Qui-Gon’s side with fatigue as Qui-Gon helped him back home. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the crown of Obi-Wan’s head. 

“Of course pet, anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh and with that, kink week is over ;-; i hope you enjoyed <3 i promise this isnt the end of the porny side stories, if there is anything you want to see them get up to, feel free to let me know, i cant guarantee that i'll do it but it's always possible!


End file.
